


The Vow

by ReeLeeV



Series: JooKi Angel AU [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: ????!hyungwon, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel Wings, Angel/Human Relationships, Angels, Fallen Angels, Forbidden Love, Heavy Angst, M/M, Rare Pairings, angel!kihyun, angel!shownu, angel!wonho, bg!changhyuk, demon!minhyuk, hehehee, human!changkyun, human!jooheon, if i told you what he is, itd be a spoiler, jooki rise, jooki rise 2k18, kiheon, kiheon rise, smirky face
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-03-31 01:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13964160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: Based roughly off Alluring Vow – The Black Vow – feat Hatsune Miku and Kagamine Rin and Len. Shortly after a particularly rough battle with a demon, Kihyun’s roaming the streets of a small town in the countryside. Not paying attention to where he’s going, he runs into a handsome mortal with white hair and dimples. Out of kindness, the mortal invites him to his home to help patch him up. He doesn’t ask questions about why Kihyun is so ragged, if he’s in trouble. He only helps.Kihyun grows infatuated by his gentle heart, and everything spirals out of control before either realizes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Another WIP for my page, yaaaaaaaaaaaay, lol~ I have some major plans for this fic, so hopefully updates are at a regular pace. I hope y'all enjoy it, as it's my new project of passion, I guess you could say ^^ Anyways, Jooki/Kiheon rise 2k18

Kihyun growls, defiantly reaching into his jacket pocket for a spare blade. He heaves in air, this wretched mortal body making it essential. His lungs burn at being ignored, seeming to suck in the oxygen gratefully. The angel pulls free his blade, gripping it tightly in his right hand, and he casts a suspicious glare at the shadows at the end of the alley.

“You need to learn to breathe, _Kihyunnie_ ,” his opponent sneers, stepping into the light. Minhyuk, his age-old enemy, smirks at him with a knowing light. Charisma dangerously drips from his handsome features, his black hair styled effortlessly into a windswept effect and his dark eyes glittering with a fatal attraction that could swoon any mortal.

“And you need to learn to just move on,” Kihyun fires back, pushing himself off the molding brick wall. “This town is protected from your heinous influence, Minhyuk-ah. There’s no more damage you can do here.” He slowly steps forward as he speaks, tossing his blade from hand to hand. He can feel his blood rushing to his torso, as if eager to escape through the slash Minhyuk had been so kind to give him there. He doesn’t even have to glance down to know his shirt is becoming soaked in a crimson red. He has to get out of here soon to heal this body, but he can’t very well retreat. He won’t give Minhyuk the satisfaction.

Minhyuk lifts a shoulder in a half-shrug, reaching behind him to pull his knife out of the waistband of his jeans. He waggles a brow, clicks his tongue in mock disapproval. He, of course, is no worse for wear, as he doesn’t have to be dragged down by a mortal form.

“You really sure you should continue?” Minhyuk asks tauntingly, stalking towards him. “You don’t seem to be doing too well…” Kihyun rolls his eyes, though he has to shake his head to clear his own blurring sight. Damn mortal body, having shitty stamina and needs for things like air and food… It’s so tedious. Kihyun doesn’t say anything though, merely lunges forward in a last-stitch effort to land a hit. Minhyuk easily dodges, shaking his head in disappointment.

“You’re no fun when you’re like this,” Minhyuk somewhat-whines, sheathing his blade again. “I’ll just leave you to get cleaned up and call on you in a few days, okay~?” Kihyun lunges at him again, though this time Minhyuk catches him. He grips hard onto the shorter’s wrist and twirls him about, pulling him close so Kihyun’s back is pressed flush against his chest. “You’re so testy today~” Minhyuk comments, his voice sickeningly sweet as he runs a fingertip along Kihyun’s jawline. Kihyun’s skin burns at the contact, steam rising up from his flesh, and it’s all he has in him not to scream.

“Get all nice and healed up for me, baby,” Minhyuk tells him, pressing a loud, taunting smack of a kiss against Kihyun’s cheek. Kihyun can’t help but cry out in pain, his knees going weak as the excruciating sear shoots throughout his entire body. Minhyuk chuckles darkly and releases his hold, and Kihyun crumples to the ground, hugging himself round the middle as his vision grows dark. Dammit, not again. It’s so much work to get _another_ human form…

Kihyun can hear Minhyuk’s sardonic laugh, can feel the shift in the air, and then the emptiness behind him as the demon shifts out of this plain. Kihyun groans weakly in outrage, sweat dripping from his temple. His breaths come out in weak, ragged gulps, and he has trouble keeping his eyes open. He can’t die, not again. He’d never hear the end of it from Hyunwoo and Hoseok about him letting Minhyuk get the best of him _again_ if he dies now.

He rolls onto his back, the cool, cracked pavement a welcome relief against his feverish skin. His vision wavers and fades, and it seems as if the sky above is more like the sea. He shuts his eyes and heaves out a heavy breath, accepting his fate. There’s no time to get this body healed now. It’s too close to death. He’ll just have to get a new one when he gets back home…

 

Jooheon hums as he walks down the street, clutching his bag tightly against his side. He’s just finished up his classes for the day, and now he has to get to work before his brother texts him in a frantic rage at him being late for the third time this week. As if he can help his classes running late or something. It isn’t as if their boss cares, anyway.

He pulls his phone free from his pocket to check the time, smiling proudly at—for once—being right on time… even if the device is only on three percent. If he hurries, he may even be _early_. What a surprise that’d be for Changkyun!

Just as he’s about to hurry up a bit, a pained groan of a noise stops him in his tracks. Jooheon frowns, his brow stitching together as he glances around at his surroundings. His mind tells him to just ignore it, that in this town it’s best to keep to himself and that’s that. It’s probably just some poor animal, anyway. Drivers around here couldn’t care less about pedestrians or canines crossing the road, just so long as whichever they hit doesn’t dent their precious car.

However, his curiosity soon wins out, and he finds himself veering off-path to find the source of the noise. He comes to an alleyway, dark and grimy and filled with garbage and rotting foods. Jooheon pouts in dismay, wrinkling his nose at the stench filling it. The sound of a car whizzing by on the street now behind him echoes around him, and he has to squint his small eyes to peer through the shadows.

Near the end of the alley, a pink-haired man lies on the pavement, a pool of red surrounding him. Jooheon sucks in a gasp and rushes forward, kneeling beside the stranger. He takes in the damage, but it’s impossible to tell just where the blood ends and where it begins. The man coughs, tremors wracking his body with the force of it as blood drips from his pink lips.

“Don’t worry,” Jooheon softly assures the stranger, sliding his arms underneath the man’s small frame. The man shakes his head adamantly, obviously trying to focus his sight on Jooheon despite how murky his eyes are.

“N-No,” the man struggles to say, his voice much too faint. “Just leave me. I’ll be okay.” Jooheon raises a brow disbelievingly, cradling the man close as he stands. The man groans in pain, a wretched sound that makes Jooheon’s heart skip a beat.

“You need help,” Jooheon says bluntly. The man shakes his head again, his breaths becoming more ragged. The man’s eyes drift closed, and Jooheon does his best not to panic. He hurries from the alley as fast as he can without alarming the stranger, as he doesn’t want to send him into a state of shock, and heads towards his apartment. It’s much closer than the hospital, and much more reliable.

He just hopes he can make it there in time.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sorry, Kyunnie, but I swear it was an emergency this time."

Kihyun cracks his eyes open slowly, his eyelids feeling like led. Kyunnie? Who's that? Where is he? Why isn't he back home? He surely should've died by now if that damn mortal—

"Changkyun-ah, I have to go," the same voice says, suddenly much softer. "He's awake." The mortal shuffles into Kihyun’s line of sight, causing him to have to squint his eyes to get them to focus. Kihyun thinks for a moment he’s looking at an angel, and he forgets—again—that he has to breathe. The lights on the ceiling create a sort of halo effect as they pass through the man’s white hair, illuminating his pale skin. His small eyes are filled with concern as he looks down at the stranger on his couch.

“I uh… managed to patch up your wound,” the mortal tells him, bending forward as he sits on the coffee table beside the couch. He holds out a mug, and Kihyun can’t help but look at it confusedly. A light, airy chuckle escapes the white-haired man as he nods towards the mug, saying, “I don’t know if you like this kind of stuff, but here. It’s good for, you know, keeping calm and stuff. I feel like that’s a good thing to try at when you wake up from nearly dying.”

Kihyun silently takes the mug, peering down into it curiously after sitting up with minimal difficulty. His middle still aches, but it doesn’t burn anymore, which he supposes is an improvement. He doesn’t really know, as he’s never bothered actually healing from his wounds before. He presses the rim of the warm cup to his lips and gulps down the warm liquid greedily. The subtle tastes of cinnamon, honey, and nutmeg mingle together atop his tongue and flow down his throat like a gentle river.

“Thank you,” Kihyun says, his voice much stronger than he’d expect. He sets the now empty mug on the table, beside the human whose smiling at him like he’s seeing the face of God. Kihyun shifts despite himself, clearing his throat as he makes as if to stand. He ought to get out of here before the mortal begins asking questions he can’t answer.

“Do you have someone who can come get you?” the human asks, standing with him. Kihyun wobbles on his feet, a wave of dizziness making his vision go fuzzy. He blinks repeatedly to get his eyes to clear, pressing a hand to his temple. The man grabs his elbow as if to help steady him, but Kihyun quickly brushes it off.

“I’ll be fine,” is all he says, ignoring the… well, he doesn’t quite know what it is. This new, unnamable emptiness in his gut when he sees the hurt light in the mortal’s eyes. “I… have a way to get home,” he adds in a feeble attempt to get that slightly-pouty expression off the other’s face. He then hurries for the door, eager to get home and out of this aching body.

“Wait!” the mortal calls, his urgent tone surprising Kihyun so much he actually does stop. He turns to watch the other scramble around for a piece of paper and scribble something on it. He offers it, and Kihyun takes it confusedly, noting the string of numbers on it accompanied by the name ‘Jooheon’. “That’s my number. Message me when you get home, so I know you’re not off dying somewhere again. It’s a rough town we live in.”

“Thank you… Jooheon,” Kihyun mutters, the name feeling oddly satisfying on his tongue. He’s never learned a mortal’s name before. He finds a great sense of pride filling him at making the connection. Jooheon himself positively beams with delight, his eyes growing even smaller and his dimples growing deeper as a brilliant smile overtakes his features. The unnamable feeling enters his mind again at the realization that he’ll likely never see the mortal again, that he won’t even be able to contact him once he reaches home.

He swallows the strange feeling and turns on his heel to leave, shutting the door softly behind him. Jooheon merely stares at the door after he leaves, his smile falling as he begins to think he shouldn’t have left the still-injured stranger leave so soon.

 

Kihyun wraps his denim jacket around himself as he moves quickly through the town. There’s only one way he can get home now, and he absolutely detests having to resort to it. He weaves through streets and back alleys, sensing out the ticket home: The Gatekeeper.

 

He manages to find the correct alley with minimal effort, as it isn’t a very hard one to find. Mythical energies just poor out of it, creating a sort of beacon for anyone able to sense such things. He turns into the alley as inconspicuously as possible, his shoulders hunched forward defensively as he sights the one he’s looking for.

A beautiful, tall, lanky man leans against the damp brick wall, his right foot propped up against it. His hands are stuffed into his pockets, and a whisper of a smile plays across his lips. He leans his head towards Kihyun, a twinkle in his dark eyes.

“Didn’t think it was you looking for me, Angel,” he comments, quirking up a brow as Kihyun merely hums in response. “Usually it’s the other crowd looking for my company. Your lot doesn’t normally need me.”

“Nosy human got in the way of my usual way home,” Kihyun tells him, aiming to remain as vague as possible. He stops just in front the man, pursing his lips. “Well, Hyungwon-ssi? You gonna open it for me?” Hyungwon, The Gatekeeper, Kihyun’s only connection to his home now, huffs out an exasperated sigh. He rolls his eyes, freeing a single hand from a pocket. He raps his knuckles twice against the brick. A dark, wrought-iron gate springs into vision on the wall, spreading out from where Hyungwon had touched it and growing as tall as the building itself.

Kihyun nods once, moving forward.

“No thank you?” Hyungwon prompts cheekily, smirking at Kihyun. The angel pauses, not even sparing the… thing not a single glance.

“Thank you,” he says to the thing not human, angel, or demon. Hyungwon hums, seemingly satisfied. Kihyun quickly looks away, unable to keep his eyes on the creature for too long. He’s unlike anything Kihyun has ever seen, not belonging to any world Kihyun knows of. He hates having to go home this way as he has to go by this unexplainable being. Thought he doesn’t know what he is, he knows he shouldn’t exist. His unnatural, abomination-like energy ebbs off him, feeling as if it’d burn if Kihyun were to get too close.

Kihyun ignores such thoughts for now, eager to shed this mortal coil and be on his merry way. He pushes the gate open with a single hand, unable to keep the small smile that pulls at his lips under control as an indescribably beautiful light floods his vision. He blinks away the tears that pricks at his eyes, relief and peace washing over him.

He steps into the light, smiling brilliantly as he leaves the dingy alleyway behind. 


	3. Chapter 3

Kihyun drifts aimlessly through the streets paved with gold. Or, at least, he assumes it’s gold. That’s how mortals always describe his home, anyway. He isn’t too sure, as he’s never seen the stuff down on Earth, but whose he to question the mortals? He only lives here, after all.

“Yah! Kihyunnie!”

The angel turns, quirking up a brow at seeing a familiar form coming at him. Hoseok, a dear friend since their days back at the divine academy, crushes him in a warm embrace, and Kihyun is glad that he doesn’t need to breathe anymore. Otherwise, he’d have quite literally choked from the older’s strength.

”What took you so long to get back?” Hoseok asks, poking his lower lip out in dismay. A wry smile pulls at Kihyun’s lips as he shrugs nonchalantly.

“Some nosy mortal wouldn’t let me die in the alley,” he says, tilting his head to the side as visions of the man flash before his eyes. “I passed out before I could stop him from dragging me to his home. He patched me up, and I had to take the long way back.”

“At least you don’t have to request a new body for your next mission,” Hoseok offers, giving him a gentle smile. Kihyun hums, shrugging a single shoulder. Hoseok raises a brow, a teasing smirk coming to him. “… Sounds like a kind mortal, if he’s willing to help out a complete stranger. It’s rare to find mortals like that these days.”

Kihyun sighs wistfully, unable to disagree. Back in the old days, when there weren’t such stringent rules on the angels’ trips down to Earth, mortals were kind and compassionate. Mortals would be able to recognize angels for what they were, and they’d help each other. Mortals back then were pure, untainted.

But, then that whole Nephilim fiasco happened, and The Boss had to do the whole flood thing… Since then, angels were only sent down to Earth for special circumstances. Mostly, such circumstances were to save towns and cities from demonic influence. And, of course, this only required a certain type of angel, the warriors, and Kihyun has always been so fortunate as to be part of that class.

“He didn’t even ask what I was doing in the alley,” Kihyun muses, his eyes unwittingly shining with an intrigued light. “He just patched me up, gave me his number, and let me leave…” A strange sense of—is this gratitude?—swells within the angel as he remembers the beautiful mortal.

“… He gave you his number?” Hoseok questions, cocking his head to the side. Kihyun hums, nodding, before he realizes Hoseok doesn’t know what that is. As a harbinger of love, Hoseok hasn’t been down to Earth in centuries, since he could take care of all his assignments from a distance.

“A modern way of communication,” Kihyun explains, waving a dismissive hand. Of course, he won’t be able to use it here… A new emotion forms in his chest, and he knows from his years of failure as a warrior angel what this is: Guilt.

 _Damn side-effects_ , Kihyun mentally grumbles, shoving away all emotional response. As an eternal being, Kihyun doesn’t typically feel emotions. That is, until he spends an inordinate amount of time on the mortal plain. _Then_ it’s all this guilt and gratitude and a whole mess of other things that he just isn’t equipped to deal with. So, he bottles them up and ignores them, focusing instead on the twinkle in Hoseok’s eye.

“You know I can smell attraction from dimensions away,” Hoseok tells Kihyun, causing the younger to ruffle defensively. He turns, aiming to get away from the conversation. After all, how is he supposed to get rid of his residual feelings when near a cupid?? They _feed_ off all that mortal nonsense! He feels Hoseok follow him, and the older comes into his peripheral.

“Just be careful, Kihyunnie,” Hoseok advises, his tone much graver than before. “You know what happened the last time our kind got involved with them.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Kihyun states, keeping his voice devoid of all emotion. Hoseok shakes his head, clearly not believing the lie.

“Fine, if you insist,” he relents. As a being of positivity and love, Hoseok is never in the mood to argue unless harshly pushed in the direction. It’s one of Kihyun’s favorite things about him, honestly, as it’s a nice reprieve from having to prove he’s right about every little thing. “I’ve got to go work on a few cases. There’s this one mortal who’s been asking for help with her friend for _years_ , and she’s finally about ready to crack and see the signs.” He rolls his eyes as if exasperated, despite the both of them knowing long stories like that are his favorite kind. “Where are you off to?”

“I’m just going to meditate for a while,” Kihyun answers. “Maybe I’ll finally be able to crack the code on how to defeat that damned demon if I mediate more and practice less. What do you think?” Hoseok guffaws at this, slapping his hand on Kihyun’s back as the lighthearted sound of mirth escapes his lips.

“Sure, whatever you say, Kihyunnie,” he says teasingly.

Kihyun smirks at him, wishes the older luck, and then veers off his current path towards one of the many temples around. He bows to whatever superiors that pass him, wishing them all a good day. They all glide effortlessly above the shifting terrain, its shining color morphing to a foggier, dingier sort-of shadow as their forms pass over it. He passes all the temples that are usually full this time of day, with their grand archways and towering columns, and makes his way to the temple furthest off the beaten path.

He enters the pristine hall, glowing white light all around as what few angels are here mill about on the outskirts. Kihyun nods to himself, satisfied, and drifts to the corner furthest away from the door. Here, no one will bother him. Here, no one will even notice.

The angel then takes his position, crossing his legs and closing his eyes. He focuses his energies to clearing his mind, to thinking of new methods he hasn’t yet thought of to defeat his eternal foe… Though, despite his conscious intention to silently run through the various battle scenarios he’s been through during the centuries, a different image comes to the forefront of his mind.

A smiling white-haired mortal looking at him with no annoying questions, but only concern and a pure heart. A phone number, long-lost now in the journey back home. A mortal left without closure, possibly worrying for this angel’s wellbeing and safety.

Kihyun snaps his eyes open, pursing his lips at the vision. He glances around, though its foolish. Of course none of those around would know what he’s just thought of with such fondness… He chews on his bottom lip in dismay, closing his eyes again to try and focus himself on the all-too important matter at hand.

He _needs_ to defeat Minhyuk. The demon is too close to creating a permanent foothold on that town, and, if he does that, then there’s no telling _what_ he’d do next. If Minhyuk grows too strong, controls that town, then the demons would be on the winning side of the battle, and then the entire cosmos would be thrown off-kilter. That’s not even to mention how much less safe the town itself would be for Jooheon—

 _Stop it, Kihyun_ , the angel tells himself as thoughts of Jooheon enter his mind once more. He opens his eyes, glaring at the white marble tiling and absolutely _refusing_ —with total failure—to allow it to remind him of Jooheon’s beautiful hair, the haloing effect the light had had on it upon passing through the strands.

The guilt from before returns to him as he wonders what the mortal must be doing now. Would he really be worried about this virtual stranger not contacting him? He definitely seemed the type to do so…

Kihyun stands, brow furrowing as he leaves the temple. He gets the sense he won’t be able to ignore this, for whatever reason, so he needs to go give this situation some closure. He’ll go find the mortal, tell him thank you for his help, and then come back home.

Maybe then he’ll be able to focus on defeating his nemesis and keeping all Hell from breaking loose.

First things first: How is he supposed to get back to Earth so soon without raising suspicion from the higher-ups…?


	4. Chapter 4

“I’m telling you, Changkyunnie,” Jooheon sighs wistfully, his eyes glazing over with memories of that mysterious man from only three days before. “He was so beautiful, he could’ve been an angel.” 

“Angels? In our town?” Changkyun scoffs, rolling his eyes at his older brother. “I doubt it. I mean, did you see the papers this morning? Crime rate is up another six percent. I doubt any angel would be bothering with a town as far gone as this one.” Jooheon pouts, hitting Changkyun’s arm lightly. 

“You know what I mean,” he grumbles, leaning forward to rest his elbows atop the counter, looking out at all the drab people sipping at their boring beverages. No one in this town ever ordered anything remotely interesting, or that needed any sort of effort to make. He’d had to memorize countless recipes for this job, but of course all that work had been for naught. 

Most of these people he’s known since he was little. They all know him as the boy who’d breakdanced to a traditional hymn, and he knows all of them as the generation that’d begun this town’s descent into madness. He’s not usually one for politics, but there’s been so many crooked mayors and other officials for his beloved town that he can’t help but notice it. 

For a while, he’d wanted to get himself and his brother out of this town as soon as they were able. Sadly, though, that day has still not come. They’re just so damn broke all the time, their minuscule jobs not allowing them much more than food and a roof over their heads. He counts his blessings, though, as neither he nor his brother have fallen into any of the gangs filling this town. They’ve managed to keep their heads down well enough, and thereby managed to keep their heads altogether. 

He still prays that one day they’ll make it out, as this is no place he wants an actual life in. No town where he finds random guys bleeding out in alleyways can be a good place to build a life. Even if those guys are incredibly beautiful. Speaking of which… 

“Have I told you about his hair yet?” Jooheon asks excitedly, that perfect shade of pink filling his mind’s eye and just begging to be described. Changkyun groans in annoyance, rolling his eyes as he sets his gaze forward, resolutely ignoring his hyung. Jooheon pouts again, deciding to go on with the description, anyway. He takes a deep breath to begin the story, but the younger stops him. 

“You ever think that maybe I want to miss work because of a cute guy I met on the street?” Changkyun asks, suddenly sounding very bitter indeed. Jooheon pauses, his eyebrows shooting up in surprise. 

“You ever bring a random guy home you find in an alley,” Jooheon begins, his tone taking on a more authoritative air as he straightens up, “you’ll wish you’d have left him there and had even stayed there with him to die.” Changkyun purses his lips, turning to glare at his hyung. The cold, steely look to his eyes is one Jooheon has sadly never been able to master, though he gives his all to return the look now. 

The two stare—glare—at each other for a moment, then two. Then Changkyun finally relents, looking away with a defeated drop of his shoulders. 

“You’re missing my point,” Changkyun mutters, staring dully at the counter. “I’m always the responsible one, I’m always the one missing out on a life because I’m at work. I don’t get to go to school, I don’t get to meet guys ever. I don’t want to waste my life here, in this café, in this town." Jooheon sighs, his gaze softening as the younger speaks. He sets a consoling hand on Changkyun’s shoulder, patting it before brushing the boy’s black strands from his eyes. 

“You don't wanna meet the guys here, anyway, Kyunnie," Jooheon assures the younger. He tries not to sound bitter as he adds, "All the cute ones are too busy dying in alleyways to call you even after you save their lives, anyway. Who wants a guy like that?" Changkyun snickers at this, rolling his eyes. 

"Maybe he doesn't have a phone?” he offers dryly, lifting a single shoulder in a halfhearted shrug. Jooheon hums, clearly unconvinced. 

"Yeah, maybe," he agrees, his doubt evident in his tone. Changkyun gives him a small smile, and Jooheon can't help but return the expression. He reaches up a hand to ruffle his little brother's hair despite having just fixed it, earning a whine in protest because did he even know how long it took Changkyun to get his hair to behave this morning??? 

Jooheon chuckles teasingly, bumping his shoulder with the younger's. Changkyun 'hmmph's under his breath, redirecting his attention to their job, his shoulders noticeably more relaxed. Jooheon smirks, glad to have helped his brother ease up a little. Changkyun’s always been so uptight, ever since they were young. The only time he’d let up would be when he was talking about music. He even gave up his academic scholarships to the top universities—despite Jooheon’s protests—to pursue his rapping dreams. 

Jooheon recalls the day the younger had told him he was skipping out on university to become an underground rapper, the guilt that still lingers in the back of his heart. The jingling bell above the door reminds him where he is, pulls him out of his silent reverie and makes him focus on— 

His mouth goes dry and his small eyes grow fifty times their normal size. 

A man with twinkling eyes, a smirk, and perfectly light pink hair pushed back to reveal a widow’s peak saunters towards the counter. Confidence ebbs off him in waves, and Jooheon finds it completely impossible to even breathe. He feels his brother’s eyes flick over to him, his voice asking if he’s okay. Changkyun looks back to the approaching customer, a brow raised. 

“Hi, may I help you?” he asks on autopilot, noting how the stranger looks only to his brother. 

“Just a small cappuccino, please,” the customer requests, holding out the exact change before Changkyun can even tell him how much it is. Jooheon chuckles lightly beside him, as if in disbelief. He looks to his brother, then to the customer, then to his brother and back to the customer again… He recognizes the light in Jooheon’s eyes, it’s that dopey look that fills them whenever he’s talking about that— 

“You’re that guy my brother helped the other day!” Changkyun accuses, pointing an index finger at the man. The pink-haired stranger chuckles soundlessly under his breath, giving only a single nod. Jooheon, however, seems to be choking on his own saliva. Changkyun pats the older without looking away from the customer. 

“I… just came to thank him for helping me,” the stranger says at last, his voice oddly musical. It soothes the worries from Changkyun’s mind, but he has no idea why. Jooheon turns quickly to fix the coffee, pouring the appropriate blend into a to-go cup and putting the right amount of foam on top. 

“D-Don’t worry about it,” Jooheon tells him quickly, handing over the drink he’d finished in record time. The stranger takes it, a wry smirk pulling at his pink lips. 

“Will you be free some time soon?” the man asks, causing Jooheon to go rigid. “I’d… like to explain myself, for not calling you or anything.” Jooheon begins to blubber that he very much could never leave his dear little brother alone at work like this, and Changkyun takes a breath, hopefully to help. 

“Please take him,” Changkyun jokingly begs, already reaching over to free Jooheon of his apron. “He’s been chatting my ear off about you nonstop! Maybe this way I’ll be able to get some work done.” The customer yelps out a hyena-like laugh as Changkyun ushers his brother towards the fliptop section of the counter, lifting it and pushing the older out. Jooheon splutters in protest, but the angelic man is suddenly at his side and he feels so much more at ease. 

“… Try not to burn the place down while I’m gone,” Jooheon mutters, pouting a bit in protest. Changkyun rolls his eyes and waves him off, returning to the cash register. Jooheon turns on his heel and hurries to the door, opening it for the stranger. 

The man throws Jooheon a smile as he passes, and the tips of Jooheon’s ears turn a blazing red. He looks instinctually to Changkyun for help, but the younger only waggles his fingers in a wave goodbye while raising a brow. Jooheon quickly looks away, making a mental note to tear his brother a new one when he gets home.


	5. Chapter 5

“I’m glad to see you’re doing better,” Jooheon says, stuffing his hands resolutely into the pockets of his jacket. Kihyun hums, nodding his head a single time. He glances over to Jooheon, his eyes shining with an unreadable light.

“You have a good heart,” he says suddenly, bluntly. The tips of Jooheon’s ears begin to blaze red, and he stutters out how he isn’t any different from anyone else. Kihyun chuckles then, an almost musical sound that sets Jooheon’s nerves at ease. “It takes a special kind of person to help a complete stranger they see bleeding out on the street.”

“I just… would’ve hated to see you die,” Jooheon mutters dumbly, at a loss as to how he should explain his actions. ‘Yeah, so I’m not a piece of shit, so what’ seems like a pretty abrasive way to respond.

“Because you have a good heart,” Kihyun repeats, so casually like it isn’t weird or anything to compliment a stranger’s heart… He seems to pause then, his eyes flicking down to the cracked sidewalk as he sucks a breath in through his teeth. “I… am sorry for not calling you, or anything. I don’t exactly have access to a telephone at home.”

Jooheon looks over then, an eyebrow raising at this. It isn’t every day you meet a potential gang member who doesn't have access to a phone. Kihyun chuckles, as if sensing Jooheon’s confusion.

“My home,” he goes on to say, “doesn’t exactly have the best reception.” It isn’t a lie, not really. Only a fraction of prayers sent to Heaven are strong enough to break through the ethos and actually get there. It’s there’s messenger angels all over the place... God, Kihyun remembers messenger duty.  _That_ was a nightmare...

Jooheon nods in acknowledgment, accepting the excuse. After all, there’s nothing suspicious about having shitty phone signal...

Kihyun’s aware of everything as they walk down the sidewalk, the way the breeze smells faintly of garbage and rotten foods, Jooheon’s heartbeat and how it’s slightly faster than is normal for a human, the sun beating down on their backs as they walk bringing a pleasant heat to the otherwise cool air, Jooheon’s beautiful hair glistening in the sunlight, how they pass by a food cart being wheeled around, the vendor shouting out different kinds of dumplings... how Jooheon eyes the cart with a day-long hunger.

The angel stops in his tracks, turns on his heel, and goes to the cart. He orders six of the best-selling kind—since he really doesn’t even know what kind of dumpling Jooheon likes, anyway—and returns to Jooheon as soon as he can with the box of food in-hand. He offers it out wordlessly, only that serene smile on his face he finds so easy to have when in the human’s presence.

“W-What...?” Jooheon asks, seeming utterly dumbfounded as he glances to the box then back to Kihyun... then back to the box. His lips are puckered in a pout that brings an odd, adoring warmth to Kihyun’s chest that he doesn’t quite understand. Kihyun extends his reach a bit more, as if to emphasize his offer.

“You looked hungry just now,” he explains plainly, at a loss as to why Jooheon’s confused. The tips of the mortal’s ears grow from their usual pale to a bright, glaring red, and the adoring warmth within grows.

“Thank you,” the man murmurs, a bit sheepish as he takes the box from Kihyun’s hands. He opens it swiftly, his stomach outright growling. He takes the middle one and bites into it, humming happily at the tasty mix of meat and veggies within. He doesn’t realize he’s smiling until Kihyun laughs under his breath, the sound impossibly beautiful—like the very thing ‘joy’ was named after in the first place. 

“You’re cute when you’re happy,” Kihyun compliments. The human’s ears grow even redder, leaving Kihyun to wonder if this is a normal reaction, or something only unique to this particular human. It fascinates him, makes him want to see the reaction again... even if he does hope it’s unique to this human and this human alone.

“I... really like your laugh,” Jooheon mutters in reply, his cheeks full. There’s crumbs on his lips, and Kihyun gently reaches out to wipe them away with his thumb, the smallest of smiles pulling at his lips. He’s oddly pleased that Jooheon would like anything about him, much less his laugh, something natural that he can’t even control. The human suddenly offers forward the box, the red on his ears growing. “W-Would you like some? You did buy them, after all.”

“No, they’re for you,” Kihyun assures him, holding his palms up towards the box as if to ward it off. “I’m not hungry. You enjoy them.”

Jooheon nods, hugging the box close to his stomach. He takes another bite, stuffing his cheeks full. Kihyun watches him, so taken by the sheer adorableness in the simple movement. He’s never come across a human like this in all his years, and it’s utterly fascinating.

He’d come today with the intention to cut ties with the human, give them both some sense of closure with the situation. He’d felt guilty at thinking Jooheon would never know what had happened to him, that his help had meant something. But, now, as he studies the pink dusting Jooheon’s puffed-out cheeks, he doesn’t know if he can bring himself to leaving this mortal just yet...

After saying goodbye to Jooheon, Kihyun returns home to paradise. Though, it admittedly feels questioningly empty without the companionship of the mortal he’d left behind. He walks around the cloudscape—or, rather, drifts around—with a furrowed brow after passing through the gate, trying to make sense of this unfamiliar sense of loneliness. After all, he’s surrounded by those of his own kind and doesn’t have to keep up pretenses of being something lower than himself. 

So, why would he be lonely? It should be a  _relief_ to be back after being on the mortal plane for so many hours.

“Kihyun-ah!” 

Kihyun turns at the call of his name, surprised to see Hyunwoo and Hoseok coming towards him. He glances between the two, studies their demeanors. Hoseok seems a bit... subdued, he supposes. Perhaps even guilty? And Hyunwoo looks like a man on the quest for answers. It doesn’t exactly sit well with the warrior angel.

“Hoseok’s just told me where you’ve been,” Hyunwoo states simply, his deep tones reverberating down to the essence of Kihyun’s being. He pauses, as if this should encite some sort of reaction within the younger. All it brings about is confusion, because why should it be either of their business where Kihyun’s been?

“And?” Kihyun asks, crossing his arms over his chest. “What of it?” He sees Hoseok glance between them out of the corner of his eye, chewing on his lower lip. He steps forward, waving his hands about anxiously.

“We’re just... concerned,” Hoseok interjects, speaking slowly as if taking the time to choose his words. “We don’t want you getting in trouble with Boss.” Kihyun hums, the answer only bringing about more confusion.

“Well... I appreciate your concern,” he says to them both, “but I won’t. There’s nothing to get in trouble over.” Hoseok outright pouts at this, his lips puckering in dismay.

“Kihyunnie, don’t lie to us,” he says, his voice almost a whine. “I know you went to see that mortal you’re attracted to... I know that attraction didn’t go away today, that it only got stronger. I know you’re about to playing a very dangerous ga—"

“Like I said,” Kihyun interrupts, “I appreciate the concern, but it’s unnecessary.” Damn cupid, telling him how he feels. He’s a  _warrior angel dammit,_ he doesn’t feel such a  _human_ emotion like love. He’s too high-up for that,  _literally_ above it all, spiritually and physically. It’s just gratitude he feels for the human, nothing more... right?

“We’re only looking out for you,” Hyunwoo tells him, frowning. “There’s no need to get hostile.”

“It’s none of your business,” Kihyun tells them bluntly, whirling about on his heel. He doesn’t know who he’s more angry at, them for calling him out or himself for being so defensive. Of course, reacting this way would cause Hoseok and Hyunwoo to think themselves right, but he just can’t help it. Who’s Hoseok to tell him how he feels? 

Hyunwoo and Hoseok glance to each other as they watch their younger friend huff off, worry clear in their eyes... They can only see how much of a mess this is going to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooooooo, sorry for taking so long to update, and for the update being short ahah ^^; This summer was pretty hectic for me, so my update schedule just kinda got thrown off its tracks. I'm working on rectifying it and getting more updates to y'all though~! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter in the meantime! <333


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!! I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sosososososososososooooooooooooooo sorry this update took so long ^^; I promise it won't take as long for the next update though, because you guys deserve better!!! <333333
> 
> Please let me know what y'all think of this chapter, it just really helps when I see your guys' feedback. I love you all, I'll see everyone in the next chapter~!

Kihyun’s sitting across from the human in the little café, watching as Jooheon sips from a plain Americano. The man is much less nervous to be around this angel, having grown more accustomed to his company throughout the past month. 

“How’s work today?” Kihyun asks, glancing around the café devoid of any sign of human life save for themselves and Jooheon’s brother behind the counter. Jooheon chuckles under his breath, those dimples Kihyun has come to adore so wholly making an appearance.

“Just booming,” he replies sarcastically, earning a snicker from the angel. “How’s work for you, hyung?” Kihyun hums, sobering up a bit. He looks out the window, seeing how the entire town has taken on a bit of a rougher visage than it used to have. The streets have fallen into a constant state of disrepair due to the corruption seeping into the local government, and the cop car hiding out in the alley across the street has only one officer in it, asleep on the job. 

“Not great,” Kihyun answers finally, doing his best to ignore the guilt gnawing at his heart. He hasn’t exactly been all that present in his battles with Minhyuk lately... He knows the demon is on this plain, skulking around and coaxing out the worse habits of the humans in this town, but he strangely doesn’t want to fight him much anymore. After all, Jooheon would be beyond worried if he came to meet him one day with this form battered and bruised. He wants the human to think fondly of him, to not cause him distress. 

So, if that means he doesn’t fight with Minhyuk, so be it. 

“Okay hyung, I’m done,” Changkyun calls from the counter, already taking off his apron. He flips the counter up to let him out from behind the register, practically tripping over himself to get to the door. 

“Yah!” Jooheon calls, pouting confusedly. Kihyun glances between them, curious. He can feel the anticipation coming off the younger human, can hear the way his heart pitter-patters so quickly... He can’t help but smile, turning his attention to his own drink. 

The boy’s planning to go meet someone.

“What’s with the rush?” Jooheon asks, though it’s clear the way he smirks that he knows the reason, too. Changkyun huffs out a breath, pouting.

“I’m already running late because  _ you  _ decided to leave me with all the cleaning... again,” the boy grumbles, throwing his apron at Jooheon in retaliation. Jooheon chuckles, shaking his head as he sets the fabric on the table.

“Just be safe, Kyunnie, okay? Don’t stay out too late.” Changkyun waves off the comment, saying a quick goodbye to Kihyun before sprinting out the door. Jooheon shakes his head, watching after his little brother fondly. Kihyun loves seeing how caring the human is for his brother. It reminds him of that beautiful heart the man has, the thing that Kihyun first began to fall for... 

“Sorry,” Jooheon says, breaking Kihyun free from his thoughts, “Changkyun’s started seeing some guy that’s new to town...” A glimmer of worry flickers across Jooheon’s eyes, and Kihyun finds himself worried, too, though he doesn’t know why.

“Do you... not like him?” Kihyun prompts, reminding Jooheon he can tell him anything. He knows they haven’t known each other long in the mortal’s mind, but he knows the man trusts him despite how they met. Again, it’s one of the things Kihyun likes—loves—most about him. Jooheon hums thoughtfully, his plump lips puckering out in a pout.

“I haven’t met him yet,” Jooheon finally says, not really answering the question. Kihyun can’t help but chuckle slightly under his breath, recognizing the apprehensive tone in the blonde’s voice. He glances down, staring at the drink in his hands as if it could give him some sort of answer. “I’ve told Changkyun to just bring him to the apartment, or here to the cafe, just so I could see how he talks to him, but he wants to keep him secret.” Kihyun purses his lips at this, remembering how he hasn’t been home in weeks now, spending more and more time with the human. He’s even gotten a shack of an apartment here in town, just so he won’t have to continuously go back and forth between realms. 

He hasn’t even seen Hoseok or Hyunwoo since he snapped at them like he had that day.

“Is there something wrong in wanting to keep someone special to you secret?” he can’t help but ask, a strange sense of guilt slowly filling his mind. How strange, he’s never felt something like guilt before… Is his time on Earth making him… more human?

“I-I guess not,” Jooheon replies, meeting Kihyun’s gaze again. The strange new feeling is instantly quelled by the affection that always floods every cell of Kihyun’s body when Jooheon looks at him with those sparkling, adorably small eyes of his. “I just want to make sure he’s treating my brother right, y’know? It’s my job to protect him,  _ especially  _ from awful people who would break his heart.”

Kihyun can’t help but smile, reaching out with his hand to grasp onto Jooheon’s. He curls his fingers around the man’s hand, rubbing his thumb over his knuckles. Jooheon’s shoulders drop ever so slightly, as if relaxing at the simple touch, and a whisper of a smile pulls at his lips. 

“You’ll meet him when the time is right,” Kihyun assures him, making a conscious point not to let go. “There’s a plan for everyone, Heonney. You and your brother are destined for great things, I know it. Everything will happen in its own time.” Jooheon’s adam’s apple bobs with the force of his gulp, his eyes not leaving Kihyun’s gaze.

“I can never get how you can say stuff like that so sure of yourself,” he mutters, barely audible. He stretches out his fingers, braiding his with the angel’s and not showing any intention of letting go. Kihyun lifts a shoulder in half a shrug, his eyes brightening just a bit at the gesture.

“Because I am~” he replies vaguely. After all, what could he say? That he knows there’s a plan for everything because he’s an actual angel who could list off all the other angels working to keep the grand design in balance on a daily basis? No, of course not. The time’s not right yet. Jooheon isn’t ready to hear his secret yet… 

 

Kihyun makes sure Jooheon’s in the door of his own home before heading off towards his new place. He really only has it to have somewhere to go when Jooheon is working or sleeping, because there’s no way he’d ever bring Jooheon somewhere so run-down and full of so many potential health hazards. But, it’s necessary. Going home is just such a hassle now, because he knows he’d just turn right back around to visit the mortal man again. 

He slumps into the shack, going to sit on a couch with only one cushion, springs protruding from the lining on the other side. A puff of dust poofs out at the weight that settles on it, and Kihyun has to remember to hold his breath for a few seconds. He found out the hard way how unpleasant breathing in dust could be. 

Sirens blare through the streets, but that’s typical in this town. He’s noticed more and more popping up since he met the human, but it doesn’t matter to him like he knows it should. The battle for this town was a losing one, anyway, so he might as well accept defeat. That demon Minhyuk gets this town, and that’s fine. His brethren will just defend against some other demon at the next town, and then the one after, and then the one after… Thus, the neverending battle between good and evil.

None of it matters to Kihyun much anymore, because he knows he can protect Jooheon and Changkyun much better than he could an entire town, and that’s enough for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments/kudos/bookmarks are always appreciated~! I love hearing what y'all think <3


End file.
